


Popurrí

by ThatRebelUnicorn



Category: Book of Life (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRebelUnicorn/pseuds/ThatRebelUnicorn
Summary: La Catrina se ha empeñado en tratar de ayudar a un pobre mariachi para que pueda volver a ver a su familia, y aunque ella no pueda interferir directamente, tanto Xibalbá como ella saben que hay un niño que si puede.





	1. Volver, volver

**"...Y volver volver, volver a tus brazos otra vez**

**Llegare hasta donde estés**

**Yo se perder, yo se perder, quiero volver, volver**

**Volver..."**

 

 

La Catrina se sentía compadecida por aquel mariachi a quién la vida había dejado tan joven. La noche que había llegado, fueron solo unos cuantos los que se atrevieron a acercarse y consolarlo entre sus sollozos y sus plegarias de regresar para ver a su familia. El primer día de muertos que pasó, intentó cruzar el puente sin saber a qué se enfrentaba.

“Yo… Yo no sé si sepan que estoy muerto.” Esperó ansioso mientras el guardia buscaba en una lista su nombre. Hasta que negó con la cabeza y le explicó que sin foto, no podría pasar.

“Por favor, ya le dije que no sé si sepan que morí. Solo déjeme pasar a ver a mi familia, será rápido.” El guardia sintió tristeza por él pero no aceptó, lo hizo volver. Y él resignado, regresó a donde su amigo Chicharrón lo esperaba.

 

La Catrina se sentía terriblemente mal de haber tenido que optar por esa opción de las fotos y los puentes de cempasúchil. Pero era necesario para la seguridad, tanto de los vivos como de los muertos.

Antes, cualquier alma podía pasar al mundo de los vivos siempre y cuando fuera día de muertos, y esa era la única condición. El problema es que así como hay gente buena, también hay gente mala, y por un error, tuvieron que pagar todos.

Ella quería hacer más por aquella gente que se encontraba en lo más bajo de la tierra de los recordados.

“Muchas gracias mi señora, pero si al final nos van a olvidar a todos, ¿pa’ qué acostumbrarnos a lo que no?” Uno de los esqueletos le había dicho mientras le ofrecía una copita de mezcal y ella la acepto. Así como también aceptó que si no podría ayudarlos así, lo haría de otra manera.

Ya se había hecho la costumbre de darles una visita cada fin de mes para darles una pequeña “ofrenda” como a ellos les gustaba decir. Una que otra botella de mezcal, jerez, tequila o rompope y si querían, también les daba todo un banquete para disfrutar cuánto quisieran.

 

Al siguiente año, un guardia entró corriendo a su castillo y le avisó que alguien había intentado cruzar el puente pero había sido detenido.

Héctor Rivera, el joven mariachi, era el sujeto en cuestión. Lo habrían encerrado en una de las oficinas por más de una semana si no fuera por La Catrina, quién llegó justo en el momento indicado. Héctor se levantó y jugueteó con nerviosismo con su sombrero, no la conocía, y aunque había escuchado hablar muchas cosas buenas sobre ella, sus nervios solo le hicieron pensar en la regañadiza que estaba por darle. En vez de eso, La Catrina encontró una botella de tequila en un estante y sirvió dos caballitos para ofrecerle uno.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Ella preguntó de manera suave y hasta maternal, mientras Héctor se tomaba el tequila de un trago.

—Quería ver a mi esposa y a mi hija. Y no aparezco en la lista esa.

La Catrina tomó un trago y miró como Héctor se sentaba sobre el escritorio.

—No sé si sepan que estoy muerto y por eso no está mi foto en la ofrenda, pero dudo mucho que Ernesto no les haya avisado…

—¿Quién es Ernesto?

—Mi mejor amigo. Estábamos de gira en la capital cuando morí.

La Catrina sonrió débilmente y se animó a cambiar el tema.

—¿Entonces eres músico?

Héctor asintió con la cabeza y dejó el caballito en el escritorio. —Compongo canciones y toco la guitarra desde muy pequeño. Creo que aprendí los acordes antes que aprender a hablar—. Con eso, Héctor rió, pero después volvió a su semblante triste y suspiró con tanta melancolía que hasta las paredes quisieron llorar. —Estaba juntando dinero para regresar a casa y poner un negocio con Imelda, pero supongo que tengo muy mala suerte. El día que estaba por regresar, me intoxiqué.

—¿Imelda es tu mujer? — Héctor asintió. —Y mencionaste a tu hija, ¿cómo se llama?

—Coco.

La Catrina sonrió. —¿A ella le gusta la música?

La mera mención de su pequeña Coco hizo que le brillaran los ojos y su sonrisa se hiciera considerablemente más grande debido a su aun tristeza que poseía.

—La ama. En las noches, siempre le tocaba nuestra canción y por las mañanas, los tres bailábamos por toda la casa—. Héctor sonrió al recordar las veces en que ponía a Coco en uno de sus brazos y con el otro acercaba a Imelda hacia sí y empezaban a dar vueltas, brincoteando y danzando al son que él tarareaba y que se escabullía entre las risas de sus dos amadas. La Catrina no evitó sonreír ante el comentario, enterneciéndose ante los recuerdos de aquel desafortunado joven. —¿Usted tiene hijos?

—Sí, y a los dos mayores, al igual que a tu pequeña Coco les fascina la música.

Héctor sonrió. —Entonces usted me entiende, ¿verdad?… Yo haría lo que fuera por mi familia. Y de veras que haría cualquier cosa por verlas aunque sea una vez.

Ella lo pensó una vez. Solo una vez. Y con eso, le sonrió y le prometió que ella vería que podía hacer por él con la condición de que no volviera a intentar cruzar. Héctor aceptó y se fue con una sonrisa llena de esperanza en la cara, La Catrina lo miró marcharse y se sirvió otro poco más del licor que tenía a su lado. Miró a dónde él había desaparecido y después al reloj. El día de muertos apenas había comenzado. Aun tenía tiempo de visitar al hombre de cera y echar un vistazo al mundo de los vivos.


	2. La Bikina

  _ **"...Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa**_

_**No permite la quieran consolar** _

_**Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fué** _

_**Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él..."** _

 

 

— ¿Qué sabes de él?

—A ver… —. El hombre de cera echó un vistazo al libro y buscó rápidamente entre las hojas mientras susurraba una y otra vez el nombre del mariachi. Paró en una de las hojas, exclamando con aire triunfal, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro y después prosiguió a leer en silencio. —Pobre muchacho, era huérfano. Pero encontró en la música todo lo que alguna vez pudo necesitar. Murió muy joven…—. El hombre de cera paró en seco y La Catrina lo miró. — ¿Cómo dices que murió?

—Él dice que murió intoxicado. Debió de ser algo que comió.

Su amigo hizo una mueca triste y negó con la cabeza. —Lo envenenaron.

La Catrina se acercó para leer por ella misma lo que el libro decía de como la vida de aquel joven músico había terminado. Entre las letras reconoció el nombre de una persona que amenazaba con hacer historia en México en esos momentos. Ernesto de La Cruz se estaba lanzando para ser el mejor y más grande músico que la tierra pudiera ofrecer.

En ese momento, La Catrina recordó las palabras de Héctor al referirse a su asesino como su mejor amigo.

— ¿Le vas a decir?

La Catrina negó. —No puedo interferir de esa forma.

El hombre de cera cerró el libro y se acercó a ella para posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella. — ¿Entonces?

Ella sonrió débilmente ante el gesto y miró a una vela en específico, una pequeña vela que ardía fuertemente entre todas las demás con la llama de una niña que tenía esperanza de volver a ver a su papá. —Trataré de que no lo olvide.

 

San Ángel era su pueblo preferido por elección, pero Santa Cecilia no podía quedarse atrás. A diferencia de otros pueblos, éste no había sufrido tanto por la Revolución, ni parecía haber sido afectada por ella. Los niños corrían felices y las familias celebraban reunidas en sus casas o en el cementerio. Las flores y las luces de las velas alumbraban las calles y la música resonaba en casi cada una de ellas.

Casi en cada una.

Imelda Rivera gozaba de una reputación que desde joven se le había atribuido como toda una reina. Segura, bella y difícil según los hombres. Pero su juventud había sido más feliz, ahora, si le pudieran preguntar a cualquiera, diría que lo único que le podía sacar una sonrisa era su hija, aun siendo el vil recuerdo del hombre que las había abandonado, Imelda quería a su Coco más que a la vida misma.

Aquella niña estaba ahora sentada frente a la ventana junto al portón de su casa, adormilada pero sin despegar la vista de cualquiera de los lados.

—Coco, ¿qué haces ahí mi'ja?— Imelda la tomó entre sus brazos y se alejó para cerrar la ventana con su mano libre.

 —Esperándolo.

 El semblante de su madre cambió por completo, deshecha en pedazos por la esperanza de su hija y ardiente en coraje, pero al verla así... La mujer se enfriaba y mantenía la postura.

¿Cómo iba ella a explicarle que su papá jamás volvería?

Que las había abandonado.

 

Imelda quería recobrar la misma esperanza que su hija mantenía ciegamente ante la falsa promesa que su marido le había descrito en canciones. Pero no lo hacía, y había dejado de hacerlo en cuánto las cartas cesaron y el nombre de Ernesto se había engrandecido.

 

Entonces, la mujer tomó la foto y la rompió, separando al rostro de su marido y tirándolo para que el viento y la tierra lo enterraran lejos de ella y de su hija.

La Catrina miró la escena y alcanzó a tomar el pedazo que se arrastraba turbiamente entre las piedras.

 

Esa noche, Coco durmió a un lado de su madre. La Catrina se adentró al aposento y las miró.

La gente pensaría que aun dormida, Imelda seguiría portando esa frialdad que la caracterizaba, pero La Catrina solamente vio el rostro de una mujer que había llorado por su amor. Su vista se fue a la pequeña niña y se acercó a ella, tocó su frente y como si se tratara de un suspiro, le susurró:

 

—Nunca te olvides de tu papá. Él te extraña mucho y desea verte.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Coco encontró el pedazo de foto debajo de su almohada, y sin que su mamá se enterara, la escondió. Podría privarla de la música, pero de su recuerdo nunca.


	3. La llorona

 

 

_**"...Me quitarán de quererte, llorona** _

_**Pero de olvidarte nunca..."** _

 

 

Héctor había comprendido perfectamente que La Catrina no podía hacer más y aceptó sus disculpas con completa sinceridad. Ella se había limitado a decirle que efectivamente, tal y como él lo había dicho, ellas no sabían sobre su muerte. Pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuándo le dijo que Coco pensaba mucho en él.

 

—Entonces, ¿no le dijiste nada sobre su muerte? — Xibalbá carraspeó, acercándose a su esposa y ella negó con la cabeza. — ¿Sabes de quién estamos hablando?

—Sí, ya lo sé. Del gran Ernesto De La Cruz, el músico más grande que México ha tenido—. Su tono sarcástico hizo reír a Xibalbá, quién asintió y se acercó a una de las ventanas del castillo, con ayuda de Más y Menos señaló un lugar en construcción cerca de una plaza.

—Plaza de La Cruz. La están construyendo para recibirlo cuándo le llegue la hora. Y en el mundo de los vivos hasta le están construyendo una estatua—. La Catrina lo miró y después al lugar, se llevó una mano a la sien y suspiró.

—No podemos interferir, y aunque lo hiciéramos, aquí no serviría de mucho.

Xibalbá siguió observando las multitudes que se formaban para ayudar en la obra, suspiró resignado y se encogió de hombros. —Entonces creo que se saldrá con la suya.

La Catrina lo miró, como si su esposo hubiera detonado algo en su mente con su última frase. —¿Qué sabes tú, qué yo no?

—Nada—. Levantó sus manos, defensivo. —Pero tú misma lo has dicho. Aquí no podemos hacer mucho, pero... allá arriba.

Ella lo miró dudosa y después volvió su vista a la plaza que se estaba construyendo. Igual si hubiera la oportunidad de hacer algo en el mundo de los vivos, ¿cómo lo haría?

¿Qué es lo que haría?

 

Aun pasados los años, Héctor no comprendía como la gente delante de él festejaba y reía aun cuando sabían que en cualquier momento podrían desaparecer. Ni siquiera notó la mirada preocupada que Doña Chelo y Chicharrón le lanzaban.

—¡Héctor, no te me agüites, si apenas vamos empezando! —. Chicharrón le gritó, con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Como ya era costumbre, cada mes La Catrina les llevaba su "ofrenda" y ellos aprovechaban para hacer de la ocasión una fiesta.

—¡Vente mi'jo, ofrécele una copita de mezcal a tu tía Chelo!—. Héctor sonrío y se acercó con la botella, riendo y bromeando para cambiar sus ánimos, pero la voz de una mujer que llamaba su nombre lo hizo detenerse. Volteó a mirarla y ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Un familiar tuyo acaba de llegar.

 

Héctor caminaba atrás de la mujer mientras se dirigían a las recepciones; estaba nervioso, de eso no cabía la duda, apenas se podía sostener a sí mismo y no hacía nada más que frotar sus huesudas manos para intentar tranquilizarse. 

—Naturalmente lo habríamos llamado para que usted fuera por ella, pero tardamos mucho en localizarlo y su esposa llegó antes de lo planeado.

_Su esposa..._

La mujer le indicó que esperara y él lo hizo así. Fueron unos minutos hasta que vio a su amada Imelda caminar, mirando a sus alrededores, admirando todo como era costumbre al llegar. Héctor sonrío al verla y pensó que se seguía viendo tan hermosa como siempre, a pesar del cansancio en sus ojos y los mechones blancos que delataban su edad.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿en realidad había sido tanto?... A Héctor, todos esos años se le hicieron más que milenios eternos, pero nunca imaginó cuánto realmente había pasado.

Él estaba feliz, pero Imelda se veía perpleja. Corrió a ella, queriendo abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuánto la había extrañado; pero la fría suela de la bota de su esposa chocar contra su cara le hizo saber a Héctor que ella quería exactamente lo contrario. Si pudiera, volvería a matarlo.

Uno de los guardias corrió a Imelda para detenerla y otro corrió a él para auxiliarlo, Héctor la miró tristemente y notó la furia que los ojos de Imelda derrochaban, flamantes, pero con un brillo que le rompió el corazón. Un brillo que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier instante para derramar las lágrimas que en vida, y ahora también en muerte, odiaba ver sobre las mejillas de su querida Imelda.

—Imelda... —. Su esfuerzo fue en vano, el sonido de esa voz que alguna vez adoró pareció nunca haber entrado por la cabeza de Imelda. Lo ignoró y siguió al oficial con la frente en alto, como Héctor la había visto pasar tantas veces por el mercado en su juventud.

Imelda lo odiaba jarochamente pero no evitó notar su mal estado. Huesos rotos, ropa desgastada, pero sus ojos... sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. Héctor aun tenía esa mirada (golpeada o no por la tristeza) que habían hecho a Imelda suspirar más de una vez. 

 

Y aunque ella no lo aceptara, ella aun no podía olvidarlo.


	4. Al andar

 

_**"Se dice que el ansioso esconde un alma en paz,**_ __

_**viajero o misionero, va lejos mucho más.**_ __

_**Si miro hasta el cielo o dentro mío, no sé,**_

_**ya nada importa mucho si puedo con sinceridad**_

_**saber que, lo intenté..."** _

 

 

—No quiero sonar chismoso, pero hay un rumor de que a un joven Rivera le gusta la música—. Xibalbá tomó el vino y se sirvió una copa mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del gigantesco comedor del castillo de su mujer.

La Catrina rió. —No quiero saber entonces si fueras chismoso. ¿Qué pajarito te lo dijo?

Xibalbá extendió su copa. —Ninguno. Más bien fue una serpiente que siguió al niño, ¿quieres la información o me la quedo?

—¿Y cuál es el precio?

—Una pequeña apuesta.

Su esposa arqueó una ceja y se acercó a él. — No voy a volver a apostar los reinos, además habíamos acordado que no te entrometerías más en los asuntos de los hombres.

Xibalbá puso una de sus manos frente a él y le dio un sorbo al vino. —Nada de eso, mi amor. Tú sabes que la tierra de los olvidados me aburré, y ahora que he dado un par de vueltas por el mundo de los vivos se me ocurrió una pequeña idea —. Se excusó él mismo y tomó a su esposa del hombro. —Tú sabes bien cómo son los Rivera con el tema de la música, y podemos apostar al talento del niño. ¿Aceptas o no?

—¿Y la información?

Su marido chasqueó los dedos. —Cierto, cierto. Verás, el niño ha aprendido a tocar la guitarra por sí mismo, el punto es que como cualquier otra persona, es admirador de De La Cruz... —. La Catrina asintió para que continuara. —Su familia odia la música así que es más que obvio que si ya se la prohibieron toda la vida, el resto de ella no va a ser una excepción. Pero, si el niño logra convencer a su familia, entonces también puede llegar a beneficiar al mariachi.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en Héctor?

—Su hija está cerca de que las Moiras corten su hilo, y cómo es la única persona que lo recuerda... pues, llegará a mi reino en un santiamén.

—¿Y no te conviene a ti eso?

—Al final se convertirá en lo que todos los demás y eso no tendrá nada de chiste. En cambio... De La Cruz, es un mejor partido a todo esto—. Sonrió con su picardía característica.

—¿Entonces apostamos el alma de De La Cruz?

Xibalbá asintió. —Ambos sabemos que eres demasiado buena mi muertita, y aunque él se merece eso, no te gustaría que pasara. A mí, en cambio, me vale un bledo si se olvidan de él o no.

La Catrina asintió, sabiendo que era verdad, aunque Ernesto no merecía la grandeza que se le atribuía, tampoco merecía la muerte final. Nadie merecía ser olvidado. Sin embargo, no se doblegó tanto y aceptó, aunque un tanto dudosa por no saber el motivo de su esposo.

Xibalbá en cambio, conocía, perfectamente sus motivos. Y si alguna vez había hecho trampa para ganar, lo haría de nuevo.

Terminado el trato, se dirigió al mundo de los vivos y echó un vistazo.

 

Miró los turistas que año con año se reunían en Santa Cecilia siempre para la misma cosa; rendir tributo a Ernesto De La Cruz, el hijo pródigo no solo de aquel pueblito, sino de todo México. Las personas se reunían en la plaza a escuchar al guía que explicaba, frente a la estatua que se le había sido rendida, para explicar sus comienzos y de ahí, continuaban al kiosco, su primer escenario. Fue ahí donde vio al niño.

Entonces, Xibalbá se transformó en un hombre cualquiera, otro turista quizá, u otro residente de Santa Cecilia, pero lo que lo hacía un tanto diferente es que iba de mariachi, con una guitarra en la mano y que caminaba seguro entre la plaza. Caminó hasta el niño Rivera y le tocó el hombro.

—¿A cuánto las lustradas, chamaco?

 

...

 

— ...A veces miró a De La Cruz y-y tengo la sensación de algo nos conecta. Siento qué si él pudo tocar música, tal vez un día yo también... si no fuera por mi familia. — El semblante del niño cambió ante la tristeza de recordar que a su familia no le gustaba la música. Pero Xibalbá ya se había cansado de escuchar tantos halagos sobre aquel hombre.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay, muchacho!—. Se quejó. —Solo pedí una boleada, no la historia de tu vida.

— Ah, si, lo siento... Es que cuando estoy en casa no puedo decir nada de esto y... —El niño continuó con su trabajo mientras lo escuchaba hablar y tocar la guitarra.

— Oye, si fuera tú, yo enfrentaría a mi familia y diría: ¡Ey!, soy un músico. Les guste o no.

— Eso jamás lo diría.

—¿Tú si eres un músico, no?

—Eh, no lo sé, la verdad, yo solo toco para mí solamente.

Xibalbá negó y pensó en una forma de alentarlo. —¿De La Cruz se volvió el mejor músico del mundo por esconder su talentazo? ¡No!, él salió directo a esa plaza y empezó a tocar—. Señaló la plaza y se dio cuenta de que estaban poniendo una lona. —¡Ay, mira, mira!, se preparan para hoy; Concurso de música del Día De Muertos. ¿Quieres ser como tú héroe? Inscríbete.

Miguel fue el que negó esta vez. —Mi familia se pondría loca.

— Si te da miedo hacerlo, entonces zapatero a tus zapatos... A ver, ¿qué era lo que De La Cruz siempre decía?

— Ah... ¿vive tu momento?

Xibalbá lo pensó dos veces pero al final no dudo en hacerlo y le extendió la guitarra al niño. —... Muéstrame lo que haces muchacho... Tu publico seré yo.

—¡Miguel!— Una mujer ya grande se acercó a paso acelerado mientras gritaba el nombre del niño como si hubiera sido insultada.

—¡Abuelita! — El niño le regresó rápidamente al mariachi su guitarra y se giró a la mujer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—. La mujer le preguntó al niño y después se dirigió al mariachi. —Deje en paz a mi nieto.

—Doña ya cálmese, quería una lustrada y ya—. Xibalbá trató de excusarse, sobando su mejilla del golpe que la mujer le había dado con su chancla.

—Conozco tus trucos mariachi—. Volvió a dirigirse al niño, bajando su tono por completo. —¿Qué cosa te dijo?

—Solo quiso enseñarme su guitarra—. El niño trató de salvar el momento pero pareció solo haber empeorado las cosas. El hombre y la niña de atrás boquearon insultados y aquel hombre le gritó que era un atrevido.

—Mi nieto es un lindo y dulce angelito chiquito cielito. Sin nada que ver con tu música mariachi. No quiero que lo vuelvas a molestar.

Con eso, Xibalbá corrió despavorido, agradecido de que solo los mortales hayan visto eso, y regresando a su cuerpo se maldijo de que su plan no hubiera funcionado. 

Y con eso, decidió regresar a su reino y hacer que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Si conocía a su esposa, sabía que ella también ya planeaba algo, aunque no fuera tan directa como él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de esos capítulos en que no sabía que canción ponerle hasta varias semanas después porque me detuve a escuchar la letra detenidamente.  
> Tal vez conocen la canción y estarán pensando "esto no tiene nada que ver con música mexicana" pero al fin y al cabo está en español ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Si no la conocen, es de ABBA y preparense porque encontraran más títulos de este grupo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. La Cigarra

  _ **"...Marinero marinero**_

_**Dime si es verdad que sabes** _

_**Porque distinguir no puedo** _

_**Si en el fondo de los mares** _

_**Hay otro color mas negro** _

_**Que el color de mis pesares..."** _

 

La Catrina llegó a casa de los Rivera para ver como un perro empezaba a subir torpemente al techo y entraba por un agujero que un anuncio tapaba, rió levemente al ver los intentos fallidos del pobre can y después se preguntó por qué razón se metía ahí. En un suspiro, subió e intentó ver algo, pero el sonido de una guitarra la hizo parar. En ese instante, supo que era el joven Rivera del que Xibalbá le había hablado y aunque no pudiera verlo, podía sentir que su melodía venía de su alma.

Sonrió para sí misma mientras seguía escuchando. —¿Miguel, no es así?—. Dio un pequeño suspiro y prosiguió. —Mientras sigas tocando con el corazón, todo saldrá bien.

Sin embargo, seguía sin entender el motivo por el que su esposo se había interesado por el bienestar de aquel pobre joven. Hasta esos momentos, no se había dado cuenta de que habían apostado el destino de De La Cruz bajo el talento del niño. No había condiciones y no había nada establecido. Ahí fue cuando le cayó el veinte.

Xibalbá era más listo que eso. De alguna manera u otra, él estaba ocultando algo. 

 

Él tampoco se había dado cuenta de eso hasta después, cómo si la golpiza que le habían dado lo hubiera hecho reflexionar. Sus dedos empezaron a golpear levemente el respaldo de una de las sillas cuando escuchó lo que en esos momentos no quería.

En cuánto escuchó la voz de su mujer, apretó a Más y Menos y se giró levemente.

—¡Mi amor!— Se acercó a ella, fingiendo que ya la esperaba. La Catrina notó eso.

—Quiero aclarar algunas cosas—. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. —Apostamos sobre el talento de Miguel. ¿Pero sobre qué?

—La aceptación de su familia, por supuesto.

—Pero hay algo que no me queda claro—. Volvió a voltear, para poder mirarlo. —¿No te parece algo... inconveniente? — Xibalbá la miro y se quedó así, esperando a que ella continuara. Ella suspiró. —Ambos estamos apostando a que lo va a lograr. Entonces no puede haber apuesta.

Xibalbá tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en Héctor... por qué quieres deshacerte de Ernesto?

Ese fue el momento en que Xibalbá lo pensó dos veces para hablar. No cabía la duda de que era orgulloso, por supuesto, el orgullo era algo que le sobraba.

Y precisamente por eso, no quería soltarse ante su mujer. ¿Pero de qué valdría eso la pena?

¿De qué manera el ocultarlo haría que su amada no se enterase?

Xibalbá no podía correr el riesgo de decir que ver los ojos de ese mariachi no era como ver los suyos. No podía decir que lo entendía y qué quería ayudarle porque entonces, si lo admitía, se haría blando.

Reconoció desde el primer momento, que entendía su dolor al tener que haberse separado de su esposa y su hija porque él había pasado por eso. Se había separado de su esposa, y por consecuencia también de varios de sus hijos, y tenía el mismo temor (y lo sigue teniendo) de que algunos lo odien; mismo temor que Héctor siente sobre su pequeña, donde a veces se pregunta si solo lo recuerda por el coraje que guarda hacia él.

Había visto la manera en que se habían reencontrado el mariachi y su mujer y reconoció a su esposa en Imelda,  llena de furia y dolor.

El ángel caído no podía reconocer sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, ¿pero quién era él para negarse ante la mirada compresiva de su esposa?

Finalmente, se armó de valor, pero no soltó nada. —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creo que tengo una buena corazonada. Tengo fe en ese niño... Y respecto a Ernesto, ya hablamos de esto. Ambos sabemos lo que hizo...

La Catrina sonrió levemente para sí y asintió. —No habrá apuesta, creo que esto podría funcionar mejor si estamos juntos...

Un grito interrumpió. Un guardia venía corriendo y gritando el nombre de la diosa de la muerte. —¡Mi señora! — Se detuvo ante ella y tomó una bocanada de aire. — Hay un niño vivo.

La Catrina hizo un ademán para que el hombre se calmara. —¿Cuál es el nombre del niño y por qué está aquí?

—Miguel Rivera, me parece. Está aquí porque robó algo.

La Catrina y Xibalbá se miraron.

—Supongo que ya está todo en orden. ¿Lo llevaron con su familia? —Xibalbá preguntó y el hombre dudó en contestar.

—Eh, pues verá... su familia lo encontró pero... se escapó.

—¿Como que se escapó? — Xibalbá se abrió paso entre su mujer y aquel hombre y se inclinó ante él, intimidandolo. —¿Sabe lo peligroso que es para un humano el estar aquí?

—Xibalbá.

Respondió a su nombre mirándola. —Muerto no nos sirve de nada.

—XIBALBÁ. — La Catrina subió la voz y después se dirigió al hombre. —Estaremos al tanto, pero sigan buscándolo, hay que regresarlo antes de que amanezca.

—Si mi señora. 

Xibalbá refunfuñó y posó su mano sobre su sien. Su esposa lo miró, un tanto enojada. —Iré a ver que pasa. Puedes quedarte o ir conmigo, pero no quiero escuchar otro comentario así.

Ella comenzó a caminar y Xibalbá seguía ahí parado. Por un momento pensó en decirle la razón por la que quería ayudar al mariachi, pero se contuvo en su orgullo y la dejó irse.

 

Cuando La Catrina llegó, encontró a toda la familia Rivera reunida. Imelda, la matriarca de los Rivera estaba frente a todos los demás mientras observaban al alebrije irse. La matriarca miró a La Catrina y repuso su compostura.

La reina de las almas parecía ser el único ente al que Imelda guardaba cierto respeto y admiración más grande que su orgullo. Incluso los demás dioses le temían a la mujer.

—Mi señora, supongo que ya se enteró—. Imelda se acercó y La Catrina asintió.

—¿Qué fue lo que robó?

—Una guitarra. Le di mi bendición y regresó a casa, pero volvió a tomarla. Ese chamaco es más terco que una mula, pero tenía que ser Rivera, ¿verdad? — Imelda rió por lo bajo y La Catrina rió en respuesta, asintiendo. —Mandamos a Pepita a buscarlo, lo traerá de vuelta en seguida.

—¿Héctor sabe del niño?

Imelda se giró levemente. —No lo sé. Espero que no, pero lo más seguro es que Miguel este buscándolo, pero no comprendo como puede saber de él.

La Catrina recordó la foto que Imelda había roto hace mucho tiempo y como ella se la dejó a Coco. Pudo haber sido que Miguel haya encontrado la foto y ahora lo esté buscando, pero incluso esa idea parecía muy vaga. Incluso el mero pensamiento parecía fuera de lugar.

 

Poco tiempo después, Xibalbá se enteró por su cuenta de que Miguel había llegado ahí por robar la guitarra de su tatarabuelo para entrar al concurso de talentos. Aunque no del todo, había cumplido con su propósito y había alentado al niño; sin embargo, no evitó sentirse culpable de que ahora el niño se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte si no descubría la verdad antes del amanecer.

Por un minuto, se olvidó de eso y miró entre las pobres almas de su reino. Alguien nuevo había llegado. El amigo del mariachi se había unido a los olvidados.

Chicharrón logró mirarlo a pesar de la distancia, se sentó, en parte resignado pero con su misma dureza de siempre y cerró sus ojos. A esperar el tiempo que le quedaba hasta que se desvaneciera entre las cenizas.

Xibalbá supo que Chicharrón estaba pidiendo para que su pobre amigo no llegara a ese lugar. Y también sabía que lo haría hasta que ya no quedara nada más de él, y como aun faltaba para eso, no iba a sentarse a mirarlo.


	6. Por un amor

  _ **"Por un amor**_

_**Me desvelo y vivo apasionada;** _

_**Tengo un amor** _

_**Que en mi vida dejo para siempre amargo dolor..."** _

 

La búsqueda de los Rivera se había extendido hasta la Plaza de La Cruz, lugar en el que Pepita se detuvo de seguirlo debido a la multitud, a partir de ahí, cada uno de los Rivera empezó a buscarlo por su parte.

La Catrina había observado el concurso desde arriba, dudosa del por qué Héctor participaba en un concurso para ir a la fiesta anual que Ernesto daba en su torre, y con un niño sin más ni menos. Paró en seco en cuánto se dio cuenta de la identidad del niño.

Si Miguel estaba con él, ¿por qué no le había pedido ya su bendición?

La presentadora dio el anuncio del niño vivo y a partir de eso, no volvió a ver a Miguel ni a Héctor. Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

 

Imelda en cambió, había encontrado a Miguel. —Ya déjate de tonterías Miguel. Te voy a otorgar mi bendición y volverás a casa.

Pero Imelda ya lo había dicho, Miguel, al fin y al cabo era un Rivera. Y así como un Rivera era un zapatero hasta los huesos, también eran tercos hasta la raíz.

—No quiero tu bendición —. Y así como se había negado más de una vez ya, se echó a correr.

Imelda empezó a seguirlo hasta que los barrotes marcaron la separación entre ella y su tataranieto. ¿Por qué Miguel no entendía que solo quería regresarlo a su hogar?... Que lo quería sano y salvo con su familia.

 

—¡Arruinas mi vida!—. Esa frase golpeó a Imelda como un balde de agua fría.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¡La música es lo único que me hace feliz!—. Miguel se detuvo un instante. En ese momento le dijo a la matriarca lo que en muchos años no había podido decirle a toda su familia. Tomó una bocanada de aire, armándose de valor, y dejó salir ese peso que llevaba. —... Y tú quieres quitarme eso... ¡Nunca vas a entender!

Imelda se doblegó, rindiéndose al fin de tantos años. Bajó su mirada y suspiró. Después de tantos años, su voz ronca y gastada se reencontró con una melodía que parecía ser una vieja amiga.

 

_Y aunque la vida me cueste llorona, no dejaré de quererte._

 

Miguel paró al escucharla cantar, había escuchado como su voz había extrañado esas melodías y la melancolía que había detrás de ellas. —Creí que... odiabas la música.

Imelda le sonrió débilmente ante el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue su más grande felicidad. Aquellas tardes en el kiosco, la guitarra de su amado y después... su Coco. —Yo la adoraba. Jamás olvidé esa emoción, cuando mi esposo tocaba yo cantaba con él y el resto no era importante—. Miguel miró un brillo que se aparecía en los ojos de Mamá Imelda, pero poco a poco ese brillo se fue debilitando. —Pero cuando nació Coco encontré algo nuevo en mi vida con más importancia que la música... Yo quería echar raíces—. Su melancolía regresó y su sonrisa se borró por completo. —Él quería cantar para el mundo. Los dos hicimos sacrificios para alcanzar nuestros deseos. Ahora tú debes decidir.

 

—Pero... no quiero que me hagan elegir, ¿por qué no me apoyas tú?, eso es lo que hacen las familias... apoyarse. Pero jamás lo harás.

 

Las mejillas de Miguel empezaban a escurrir sus lágrimas cuando se fue, e Imelda... ella solo miró cómo se iba, ambos sentían dolor. Agonía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es cortito pero así tenía que dejarlo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. Chiquitita

 

 

_**"...Chiquitita, dime por qué** _

_**Tu dolor hoy te encadena** _

_**En tus ojos hay** _

_**Una sombra de gran pena** _

__

_**No quisiera verte así** _

_**Aunque quieras disimularlo** _

_**Si es que tan triste estás** _

_**¿Para qué quieres callarlo?..."** _

 

 

La Catrina había observado aquello; en cuánto Miguel se había ido, Imelda había parecido resignarse mientras bajaba las escaleras, antes de que lograra reunirse con los demás, se acercó a ella.

—Solo espero que Miguel pueda entender que lo hacemos por su bien.

La Catrina asintió. —Lo entenderá.

—Comprendo que aun es un niño, le queda mucho por vivir, pero...

El chillido triste de un perro las hizo detenerse, ambos lo miraron mientras este se acercaba cabizbajo.

—El perro que venía con Miguel—. Imelda se acercó al Xoloescuincle y empezó a buscar por los lados, pero no lo vio en ninguna parte, en cuánto el can miró a la Catrina, empezó a ladrar felizmente y se echó a sus pies.

La Catrina comenzó a acariciarlo. —Xoloitzcuintle, a ti ya te había visto antes. Tu lazo con Miguel es muy fuerte—. se detuvo a mirarlo unos instantes, buscando alguna marca cuando Imelda interrumpió.

—¿Cómo es que pudo entrar con él?

—Parece ser que Miguel y él son muy buenos amigos. Los Xoloitzcuintles guían a sus amos a nuestras tierras; aunque también tengo la sospecha de que puede tratarse de un alebrije.

Imelda solo la miro por unos instantes. El can no parecía tener ni siquiera la finta de un guía espiritual. —¿Y por qué viene solo?, ¿dónde está Miguel?

El Xoloescuincle chilló y echó su cabeza al suelo tristemente.

 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Xibalbá apareció delante de Chicharrón, quién no se molestó ni siquiera en mirarlo, solo esperó a que el dios de la muerte hablara.

—¿Eres amigo de Héctor Rivera, o me equivoco?

Chicharrón asintió. —¿Llegará pronto, no es cierto?

Xibalbá intentó decir algo al respecto pero sus palabras se fueron con el viento. —No lo sé. Pero no estoy aquí por eso, ¿sabes si estaba con un niño?

Volvió a asentir.

—Pero no pude ni preguntarle quién era, vino conmigo para que le prestara mi guitarra.

—¿Sabes para qué?

Esta vez negó y Xibalbá se fue con su mujer.

 

Imelda se había sentado en un banco después de un tiempo de seguir buscando a Miguel.

—Sé como te sientes, comprendo como te has sentido por muchos años.

Imelda se quedó callada ante el comentario, jamás se había abierto ante nadie, ¿por qué ahora habría de hacerlo?

Sin embargo, La Catrina notó eso. —Sé cuantas noches esperaste por él y nunca regresó. Comprendo tu odio porque yo también lo sentí alguna vez...

—Cuando lo vi aquí seguía tan molesta que decidí apartarlo de mi vida como él lo había hecho. Volvió a buscarme muchas veces, siempre dijo que me explicaría todo —. Su acompañante notó que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas y su voz empezaba a cortarse. —Pero ya es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas—. Y orgullosa como siempre lo había sido, se levantó y se limpió los ojos, dejando todo rastro de tristeza atrás y La Catrina supo que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. No era la primera vez que se privaba de sus sentimientos.

 

El viaje de Xibalbá se había detenido en cuanto vio a Héctor solo; sin hacer ruido se dirigió a él y en cuánto habló, el pobre mariachi se llevó un susto que pudo haberlo matado de nuevo.

—¿Y el niño?

Héctor se llevó la mano a su inexistente corazón y respiró hondo, en cuánto se recuperó le dijo que se había ido. —Se fue en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su familia lo estaba buscando, me mintió diciendo que Ernesto era su único familiar y yo de baboso siguiéndole el juego. Tan fácil que pudo haber sido ir con su familia desde antes...

—¿Ernesto De La Cruz?

Héctor asintió y después su cara pareció iluminarse. —¡Pero claro!... Debe de haber ido con él—. Y dicho eso, salió corriendo, dejando a Xibalbá confundido.

En cuanto llegó con su esposa la tomó del brazo y le susurró lo que había pasado.

La Catrina miró a los Rivera y susurró. —Entonces Héctor no sabe que es él el familiar. Y Miguel ahora debe de estar con Ernesto.

—¿No crees que sea mejor decirles?

La Catrina lo pensó unos minutos. —Tengo una idea —. Pronto, se acercó a los Rivera. —Aun no sabemos si Miguel ha encontrado a Héctor, pero lo vi concursando para ir a ver a De La Cruz, lo más seguro es que se encuentre con él.

Imelda pareció enfriarse al escuchar ese nombre. —¿Por qué concursaba para verlo?

—Miguel lo admira—. Xibalbá habló y juró que Imelda había rodado los ojos.

—Entonces iremos a donde él está. Ustedes quédense aquí y esperen por nosotros. —Avisó a su familia y montó a Pepita, Dante se levantó y corrió a ellas pero Pepita lo detuvo con su pata. —Tú también te quedas.

El xolo se detuvo y las miró irse, pero al darse cuenta de que nadie lo veía, se echó a correr.

Por su lado, la pareja de dioses se había ido a la cueva de las almas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace muchoooooooooo que no subo nuevo cap ;____;  
> Pero he vuelto, y mañana en la noche les subo el otro, y pasado igual.  
> Perdonen la tardanza ;___;


	8. Cuando baja la marea

_**"...Aire, (intento dibujar)** _

_**Tus rasgos pero casi ya no puedo** _

_**(Por mucho que lo intento)** _

_**Que difícil es reconocer** _

_**(Con todo lo que amamos)** _

_**Que no me has dejado apenas huella...."** _

 

 

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión de De La Cruz, Pepita trató de abrirse paso entre el tumulto que se había formado en la entrada. Después de todo, quedaba poco tiempo para el "Amanecer espectacular" y la gente comenzaba a reunirse fuera del lugar para intentar verlo antes del concierto.

Con su misión fallida, Imelda escuchó los ladridos de Dante, que corría a otro lado y torpemente se detenía a oler el lugar para después seguir corriendo. Pepita también lo había notado pero esperó a que Imelda indicara que lo siguiera y así lo hizo.

No fue hasta que llegaron a un cenote cuando la matriarca notó que el Xolo había empezado a ladrar y a mover su cola felizmente para después saltar de un lado a otro, como si le avisara a Pepita que había dado con Miguel. En cuanto llegaron ahí, Pepita rugió e Imelda no pudo evitar reír, pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuánto escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de aquel hombre que no quería ver.

—Héctor.

—Que linda estás —. El mariachi soltó sin estar seguro. Incómodo y nerviosamente.

 

Héctor ya había caído dos veces y Xibalbá lo sabía. En menos de lo que esperaba, su pobre alma llegaría al reino de los olvidados.

La Catrina también se daba cuenta de eso, la luz de la vela de Coco ya no brillaba como antes, y aunque aun flameaba, ya no lo hacía intensamente. Poco a poco, se estaba olvidando de todos, incluyendo a su madre, su hija, sus nietos y por supuesto, de su padre, quién más dependía de ella. De vivos y muertos por igual.

—Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer —. El hombre de cera anunció tristemente. —Ya todo depende de Miguel ahora.

La pareja de dioses se miró y regresaron con los Rivera. Pero ya no había nadie.

—¿Dónde están? — Xibalbá buscó a los lados pero no había nadie.

—Dijiste que Miguel podía estar con De la Cruz —. La diosa miró a lo lejos, y logró divisar las luces que emanaban del estadio. —El concierto ya comenzó.

 

En cuanto llegaron, las pantallas demostraban lo que estaba pasando detrás. Ernesto había revelado su verdadera cara frente a todos. La Catrina cerró sus puños y sus ojos flameaban de ira, pero su esposo la detuvo en cuanto vieron que había lanzado a Miguel y en ese momento, ambos se teletransportaron. Cuando llegaron, Pepita ya subía con Miguel y se podían esuchar los aplausos del público que había terminado de abuchear a Ernesto al ver que el niño estaba bien.

Ambos miraron como Pepita fue tras él.

—Ya nos encargaremos después de él —. La Catrina le sonrió a su esposo, aunque fue breve, pues vieron caer a Héctor una vez más.

 

Héctor e Imelda le dieron su bendición a Miguel, y con eso, el amanecer hizo su llegada con un rayo de luz que los cubrió por completo.

Miguel había desaparecido y Héctor también.

Y en ese momento, Imelda se derrumbó, derramando las lágrimas que no había llorado en vida al no saber de la pérdida de su amado; sin embargo, ahora había estado presente y esta vez, ya era para  siempre. No habría una vida después para volver a encontrarse.

 

Ya solo quedarían cenizas en donde hubo fuego.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No iba a poner notas pero no sé que está pasando en el universo porque les juro que cuando estaba subiendo este cap mi mamá puso la canción del título.  
> Ya que estamos aquí: mañana subo el último capitulo y pasado el epílogo ;)


	9. Amor eterno

_**" ...Pero como quisiera, ay** _

_**Que tú vivieras** _

_**Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran** _

_**Cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos** _

_**Amor eterno** _

_**E inolvidable** _

_**Tarde o temprano estaré contigo** _

_**Para seguir, amándonos..."** _

El corazón de La Catrina se estaba encogiendo. Xibalbá la sostenía de los brazos mientras intentaba reconfortarla; aun siendo dioses, ninguno de los dos podría hacer algo en esos momentos, lo inevitable había pasado. Xibalbá besó la frente de su mujer y antes de poder irse, ella lo sostuvo, rogando por una explicación.

—Voy a recibirlo.

 

Héctor abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar sombrío y silencioso cubierto de polvo y despojos. Las demás almas que habitaban ahí lo miraban y mientras trataba de escuchar sus quejidos, las cenizas empezaban a abandonar sus cuerpos. Todos parecían inmóviles, como si tal acto les permitiera mantenerse un poco más con "vida".

En cuánto dio la vuelta, el dios de ese reino ya estaba por llegar con él.

—¿Miguel se salvó?

Xibalbá asintió mientras se acercaba a él. —Créeme que si pudiéramos hacer algo...

Héctor sonrió y lo cortó. —Me alegra. El chamaco todavía tiene una vida por delante, al menos... sé que se acordará de mi. La señora Catrina es muy buena; trató siempre de que mi Coco pudiera recordarme, ¿podría agradecerle por mí?

Xibalbá asintió y Héctor sonrió de lado.

—Sabes... — El dios rompió el silencio. —A veces nos gusta hacer apuestas, debo admitir que me gusta entrometerme en asuntos mortales—. Rió un poco y continuó. — Cuando nos enteramos de tu  familia y su prohibición a la música, quise jugar un poco. Quería que tuvieran una especie de maldición; en vida, podrían prohibir la música, pero en muerte, no se librarían de ella. Quería que cantaran todo el tiempo, solo melodías saldrían de la boca de un Rivera...

En ese momento, ambos ya estaban riendo. —Y supongo que no lo hizo.

Xibalbá asintió. —Me di cuenta que después de un tiempo se haría cansado y perdería el chiste... Y también porque mi mujer me lo prohibió.

—¿La ama mucho?

—Tanto como tu amas a Imelda... Cuando supimos que a Miguel le gustaba la música, quise ocultar mis sentimientos con una apuesta.

Héctor lo miró extrañado y esperó a que se explicara. Xibalbá por su lado, suspiró pesadamente, tratando de dejar salir esa carga.

—Quería ayudarte porque sé lo que es estar en tus zapatos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Héctor quería preguntar las razones pero se debatía entre hacerlo o no, ¿qué tal que estaba mal?

El dios se dio cuenta y prosiguió. — He fallado muchas veces como esposo, y como padre no he sido el mejor. No veo el ayudarte como una forma para redimirme a mi mismo. 

—¿Entonces...?

—Quiero ayudarte porque si yo pude arreglar mis asuntos, tu también puedes. Mi esposa siempre ve lo bueno en los humanos, yo no. Sin embargo, al saber de tu caso... Ernesto es quien merece esto no tú. Además, mi familia es lo más importante y estuve mucho tiempo separado de ella, no me gustaría que nadie más viviera eso.

Héctor se enterneció al escuchar eso, sonrió ampliamente y chasqueó la lengua. —No creo que sea malo, y estoy seguro de que sus hijos lo quieren más de lo que usted cree —. No evitó cruzar los brazos y lo miró aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. —Como me gustaría tener una foto de mi Coco. —En ese instante, su rostro se iluminó por completo. —¿Tiene fotos de sus hijos?

Xibalbá soltó una carcajada. —¿Qué si tengo? —. Y con un chasquido hizo aparecer varias. —También tengo de mis nietos.

 

Un poco de tiempo después, una luz empezó a emanar de Héctor, dejándolo confundido y sin saber que hacer. —¿Qué está pasando?

Xibalbá no pudo contestar puesto que Héctor ya no se encontraba frente a él.

Héctor había regresado a la tierra de los recordados, frente a él, Imelda se encontraba sorprendida y al borde de las lágrimas. Instantáneamente corrió a abrazarlo y aunque aun estaba confundido, no dudo en devolverlo.

La escuchó murmurar palabras que no entendió y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sus huesos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—¡Imelda, estoy de vuelta!

Su esposa lo tomó de la cara y lo besó, sorprendiendo aun más Héctor. Había esperado tanto por eso, por tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más.

Terminado el beso, Imelda le plantó una cachetada y volvió a abrazarlo. —No vuelvas a irte.

Héctor sonrió a pesar del golpe. —No lo haré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo vengo a aclarar lo de las fotos:  
> Vi la oportunidad y tenía que tomarla.  
> También puse un guiño a un concepto eliminado de Coco ;)


End file.
